


For Those Below

by APrettySonnet



Series: Wild Heart [3]
Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kyle Brook's Jaguar, Kyle and Mercy make a great team, Kyle is a BAMF, Kyle knows karate, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Werewolf Family, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APrettySonnet/pseuds/APrettySonnet
Summary: Kyle Brooks, unable to reach either Warren and Ben, has a bad feeling that something has happened to them. His search for answers reveals a witches plot to get revenge against The Grey Lords. Kyle and Mercy have to team up to rescue Ben, who has been taken as leverage while the rest of the pack is out of reach.AU in the Mercy-verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T - please mind the tags
> 
> Kyle is a BAMF, and no one can tell me otherwise.

As soon as Kyle Brooks leaves the courtroom, he looked at his missed calls and texts. He loosens his red Ferragamo tie as he pulls up the missed call from Warren, his werewolf lover and mate. He'll check the four texts from Ben, the British werewolf that had become very dear to both of them over the last few years, as soon as he's talked to his mate. He presses the first speed dial and Warren picks up after two rings.

 

"Hey there Sexy Cowboy, what are you wearing?" he asks by way of greeting. Warren is tall, lanky, rugged and 100% pure Texas, which thrills Kyle to his Gucci loafers. 

 

"Hm.. as much as I'd like to answer that, Darlin', I'm in mixed company," he replies with his sweet Texas twang, all loose vowels and soft consonants. It's code for werewolf business is going down and I can't say anything. The smile on Kyle's face drops off.

 

"You okay, love?"

 

"Right as rain. I'll call you soon, okay?" 

 

"Please do. Oh! Before you go, is Ben with you? He texted me and I haven't had a chance to read them yet."

 

"Naw, he's working on his car," which was code that Ben was with Mercy.

 

"Thanks, baby. I love you. Be careful."

 

"Will do. Love you, too, Darlin'."

 

Warren hangs up with a click and Kyle quickly opens Ben's texts.

 

> **10:28am** Kyle, Warren said to tell you that he has to go out to Uncle Mike's. He knows I'm not his f*ck*ing messenger boy, right?
> 
> **10:28am** Nvm told him myself. He flipped me off I'm so proud
> 
> **10:35am** I'm being sent over to Mercy's f*ck*ing garage to keep an eye on her fyi
> 
> **11:22am** Something happened & Adam told her to stay put & now she's pissed about it. she keeps FIXING CARS in my direction like it's my bloody fault
> 
> **12:13pm** send help. she's threatening to s*dd*ing teach me how to change an oil filter for my own good. I know s*d all about cars. . call me when you get out of court

Kyle looks at the time and sees that it's 12:47 then presses his second speed dial to get Ben's phone. It goes to voicemail.

 

"Ben, it's Kyle. I'm sorry I didn't call back in time to save you from Mercy, darling. If you come greased up to the house tonight I'll ask you to change MY oil, too," he says with a laugh and blows a kiss into the phone for extra effect before he hangs up. 

 

At two he finishes writing a brief and realizes that he still hasn't heard from either Warren or Ben. He sends a text to both of them asking if they're ok and goes back to work. 

 

A knock at his door pulls him out of his research on a case he isn’t sure he can win, and he looks up to see his secretary poke her head in his office, her coat and purse in her hand.

 

“Mr. Brooks, I’m about to head out, is there anything you need before I go?”

 

“It’s five-thirty already? No, I’m good. See you tomorrow,” he says as he fishes his phone out from under a stack of papers. He waves as she closes the door and heads home. He checks his phone and there’s nothing from either Ben or Warren. Concern grips his chest and he dials Warren. It goes straight to voicemail.

 

“Hey, babe, I haven’t heard from you or Ben. I hope you two are all right. I know you might be out by the reservation and not get this immediately. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you,” he says after the beep and hangs up. It’s not completely out of the ordinary that he can’t reach Warren so he quells the momentary panic. He could very well be in wolf form, or out of range, especially if he was out near the Fae reservation. Technology didn’t work reliably out there, so it could just be nothing.

 

Ben, on the other hand was more worrying. He hit the call button and heard it ring until it goes to voicemail and starts speaking at the beep.

 

“Benjamin, I’ve been expecting a call back. I haven’t heard from either you or Warren and I’m getting worried. I know how much of a trouble magnet Mercy is, so please let me know you’re okay. Right. Talk to you later, darling. Bye.”

 

He looks at the scattered papers on his desk and sorts everything neatly so he can get a fresh start in the morning. He’s too distracted to do any more work for the night, so he might as well go home. He plays with his phone, and makes the decision to call Adam’s place. Someone is always there and maybe they know what’s going on. He finds the contact number for the house phone and dials. After three rings, someone picks up.

 

“Hello, Hauptman residence,” a young female voice says over the line.

 

“Hi, it’s Kyle, is this Jesse?”

 

“Kyle! Hi! How are you? Yeah, it’s me,” she replies happily as she recognizes Kyle’s voice, “Are you looking for my dad or Warren?”

 

“Hi honeypie, I’m so happy to hear your voice. I’m looking for Warren, or even Ben. Are they there?”

 

“No, Dad and Warren had something they had to do at Uncle Mike’s and they haven’t come back yet. You know how bad the cell signal is out there, right?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I do. Ben was supposed to be with Mercy today. Are they back yet?”

 

“I didn’t know that. No, they’re not here. Why are you looking for that jerk anyway?”

 

“Oh, honey, what did Ben do now?”

 

“He’s just… ugh. He’s so mean sometimes. He told me yesterday that it looked like a mermaid died in my hair, because I dyed it blue and green.”

 

“That’s terrible, honey; I’m sure your hair looks beautiful! Do you want me to talk to him about it?”

 

“Why would you talk to Ben about being mean to me?” Jesse asks, baffled.

 

“You didn’t know we’re friends?” it’s Kyle’s turn to be confused.

 

“Nobody’s friends with Ben, except Mercy. You’re also a guy, Kyle. He’s not so mean to guys,” she says matter-of-factly. It makes Kyle sad to hear it.

 

“You’re right, and that’s a big problem with him. I do know he’s been trying to be better, sweetie, but changes that big don’t happen overnight.  You should just ignore him when he’s Ben the Grouch. I’ll ask him to be nicer to you if you want.”

 

“If you think he’d listen to you, which I don’t.”

 

“Well, I do,” he promises.  “Darling, I have to go. If you hear something about Warren and Ben, please let me know. You have my number right?”

 

“Yeah, I do. You’ll come by soon, right? You’re just about the only adult that listens to me around here.”

 

“Werewolves, right? I promise. Talk to you later, sweetie,” he says and disconnects the phone. He bites his lip and makes a decision to drive over to Mercy’s Garage, just in case something happened.

 

\--

When Kyle parks his Jag outside of the garage, all the lights are on and the bays are open, which is odd as it’s past closing time. Mercy’s rabbit and Ben’s truck are parked in the lot, which means they should be inside. He doesn’t see any movement in the shop, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t in the office. He pops the trunk and grabs the tire iron, just in case. The gravel crunches loudly under his feet as he walks to the closest open bay, loud enough that Ben should hear him coming. He looks inside and sees tools strewn about the floor next to a work bench, and the chairs from the waiting area are all flipped over as if they were thrown. There’s a werewolf sized dent in the hood of the old GTI that’s sitting in the second bay, and the window is smashed to pieces. He hopes that’s how the car came into the shop and not the direct result of Ben smashing into the car. His bad feeling goes from bad to worse, and pulls out his phone. He sends a group text to Warren and Adam.

 

6:25pm

At Mercy’s garage, looks like there was a fight. Will text again in five, don’t call til then Send help

 

He pockets the phone and hefts the tire iron. Its heavy weight is comforting in his hands and does a couple squats to limber up his legs. If he has to fight, he will. He had a black belt, after all, even though he was terribly out of practice, he could kick ass. Hopefully if it came to that, it was a human foe and not a supernatural one.

 

Kyle scans the shadows of the garage, looking for anything that could be hiding there and finds nothing. Slowly, and as quietly as he can, he starts walking to the office door.

 

The door is ajar, which is wrong. Mercy makes sure the door is always kept closed to keep it the comfortable  temperature of whatever she’s set the HVAC at. He looks into the room and it’s dark, which isn’t good. He doesn’t have werewolf vision, so he can’t see beyond the strip of light that shines in from the garage.

 

He thinks he sees a booted foot on the floor, attached to a slim figure which is Mercy-shaped. He pushes the door open with the tire iron and reaches for the light switch and flips it on. Suddenly the room is bathed in light and that is most definitely Mercy sprawled on the floor.

 

He quickly scans the office to make sure there’s no one else there and rushes in to check on her. He drops the tire iron with a loud clang and he checks her pulse. Thankfully, she’s breathing, her pulse is strong, but she’s got several ugly bruises on her face and a split lip that is still oozing blood into a pool on the floor. Whatever happened here wasn’t that long ago. He gently shakes her arm. She moans and starts moving around as she comes to.

 

“Careful there, Mercy, take it easy. Can you sit up? Is anything broken?” he asks as he gently helps her turn over.

 

“Kyle? Where’s Ben? There was a witch and then a fight,” she slurs as she sits up and rubs her head, “Ouch.”

 

“I didn’t see Ben. He’s not in the garage and both of your vehicles are still parked out front. I’ll go look around back. Here, your lip is still bleeding,” he says as he pulls a clean handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to her, “I’ll be right back, so sit still and rest for a minute.”

 

“Thanks. Be careful.”

 

“I will. I haven’t been able to reach Adam or Warren, but I texted them to send help. Be right back.”

 

Kyle picks up the tire iron and does a quick perimeter search. He doesn’t find Ben, which scares him. He pulls his phone back out and sends the promised text to Adam and Warren.

 

6:31pm

Mercy’s here but was roughed up. Ben was probably taken. She says there was a witch. Call me ASAP

 

He walks back into the garage and Mercy has pulled herself off the floor and is sitting in the office chair pressing the handkerchief to her lip.

 

“He’s gone. How bad are you, hon? Can you walk?” He asks and rubs her shoulder gently. She winces and he stops with a muttered apology.

 

“I can walk. It’s going to hurt for a couple days, but I’ll be alright.”

 

“Good, now tell me what happened? Do you think they took Ben, whoever they are? God, please tell me he’s still alive!?”

 

“Ben’s still alive,” she says with certainty, “I can feel him through the Pack bonds, but he feels like he’s far away.”

 

“Oh, thank god,” Kyle says with relief.  “Can you find him?”

 

“I don’t know. I can try.”

 

“Does all of this have to do with the meeting that was going on at Uncle Mike’s earlier today?”

 

“How do you know about that? Nevermind, you’re Warren’s mate, of course you’d find out about it. The meeting was between Alistair Beauclaire and Adam, Darryl, and Warren. From what I understand, a witch named Euphenia has been seen near the Fae reservation and Alistair wanted to ask for help finding her. She’s got a bone to pick with the Grey Lords because they tricked her at some point. She wants revenge and she thinks that she can use the Walking Stick, though I’m not sure I know why; it’s not going to obey her. She has some sort of earth elemental under her control. That thing knocked me out. Ben fought hard but was knocked out while Euphenia kept me busy. She left without the Walking Stick, and probably wants to use Ben as leverage for it.

 

“Can you tell if he’s hurt?”

 

“I don’t… think… so? He alive and not happy, that’s about all I can tell through the pack bond right now. If we can get a hold of Adam, he probably could tell us more.”

 

“I texted them back and told them to call me ASAP, but so far nothing. Do you think they’re on the Reservation and just not getting service?”

 

“I can’t tell, but if they’re out there, that’s most likely. We may be on our own.”

 

“Mercy, we have to get Ben back. I don’t want to think about what she might be doing to him! He’s got enough issues without this on top of everything else.”

 

“You two seem to be pretty close. Huh. When did that happen? He’s never really said anything about you other than you and Warren make him come over for “shitty” movie nights.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me. When does Ben ever really talk about himself? He bitches and grumbles, yeah, but he’s really good at not saying much about himself. He doesn’t have many friends in the pack from what I understand, and unfortunately, a lot of them think that being gay is a communicable disease. If they found out that we’re close, some of them might think he’s another one of us fags and start causing trouble. He’s got enough problems without dealing with homophobic werewolf assholes.”

 

“Good point, but still, I thought we were friends.”

 

“He respects you, Mercy. That’s more than most people get from him,” Kyle says gently.

 

Werewolf ideas of sexuality piss Kyle off, and he tries not to think about it most of the time. He and Warren get plenty of flack from certain members of the pack, and a small, but older, contingent of the werewolves still think that Kyle can’t be Warren’s mate because they can’t reproduce. That’s utter bullshit, he thinks, especially since Warren has explained that female werewolves can’t carry to term. It invalidates the whole argument of what makes a person a mate.

 

Ben, on the other hand, really doesn’t give two shits about who people sleep with. He’s of the new generation of werewolf that has the modern perceptions and acceptance of different sexualities. However, he learned to keep his mouth shut when confronted with homophobia in the London pack and has just skated along with the status quo.

 

Kyle thinks Ben is bisexual, but is so blinded by his misogyny and his past experiences that he’s repressed whatever sexual desire he might have. Or, he could be spaghetti and just not care about the gender of whoever he’s had sex with in the past because it was never anything more than fucking. Or not. Ben’s a mystery that Kyle puzzles over from time to time.

 

It really didn’t matter because being branded as homosexual while being a werewolf was a death sentence, according to Warren. Warren happened to be dominant enough and powerful enough to survive, but Ben most certainly wasn’t. He’d never risk it, even if he decided he liked men. Kyle hated that Ben had to deal with such archaic thinking, so he wasn’t at all offended if Ben didn’t make their friendship common knowledge.

 

“So what’s the plan, Mercy? We need to find Ben, but how?”

 

“I might be able to track him by scent if I become Coyote, if I can pick up a trail.”

 

“And then what? We charge into the witch’s lair, kick her ass, and save Ben? That sounds dangerous. I’m in,” Kyle tells her with all sincerity.

 

“Kyle, witches are incredibly dangerous, and you’re human. If we find her, we’ll have to wait for the pack to mount a rescue. I couldn’t face Warren if something happened to you.”

 

“I couldn’t face myself if she’s hurting him, Mercy. He’s my friend and I care about him. We have to try.”

 

“Alright. Let’s see if we can find them first, then make a plan from there.”

 

“No plan survives first contact with the enemy. We might be the cavalry.”

 

“Are you actually willing to die for Ben, Kyle?” she asks, amazed.

 

“Yes. Aren’t you?”

 

“Does Warren know how much of a badass you are, Kyle Brooks?”

 

“Of course he does. My ass is one of my best features,” he replies with a saucy wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the pack out of communication on the Fae Reservation, Kyle's negotiation skills are severely tested.

The decision is made to try and find Ben and hope the rest of the wolves were back in contact when they did. Mercy decides that since there's a witch involved, and because this is pack business, to call Elizaveta for help. Kyle tells her in no uncertain terms to not mention him and Mercy shoots him a questioning look but complies as she dials the number on her cellphone.

While Mercy is waiting for the old witch to pick up, Kyle steps out into the garage and decides to try Warren again to give him an update on the situation; if he can reach him. Unsurprisingly, Warren’s phone goes to voicemail, so Kyle gives a quick synopsis of the situation, tells him he loves him, and to PLEASE call him back.

He can see through the open office door that Mercy is still on the phone and doesn't want to interrupt. After a moment of indecision, he decides to try calling Ben’s phone, just in case a miracle happened and he answers, safe and unharmed. He is shocked after the fifth ring it is picked up and a sultry woman’s voice comes on the line.

“Hello, Kyle Brooks. Missing something?”

“Hello, to you, too,” he replies. He assumed this was the witch, Euphenia. If the logic followed, since she had Ben’s phone, she had to have Ben, too. Better to make sure.

“May I ask who you are because I was hoping a foul-mouthed British man would answer?”

"Oh, Ben won't be able to come to the phone for awhile. He's got a very smart mouth and a worse attitude. I'm surprised his Alpha hasn't put him down."

"Oh, he's got a very pretty mouth if you can ignore the attitude, and I'm rather I’m fond of it. He has his uses. Can we discuss his return?"

As a divorce lawyer, Kyle negotiated with emotional clients on a daily basis. He was good at what he did and had the reputation of being a shark. He wanted to be underestimated by his opponents; that was a key to his success. But lawyering was one thing and this was a hostage situation. He knew that he had to pull out every negotiation tactic he knew of to get Ben back alive. She didn't know he knew she wanted the Walking stick. She apparently didn't know that it was gone. He had the advantage and he wanted Ben. . 

“You’re not Hauptman. The wolf belongs to him. Who are you to be concerned with the little wolf?" she asks, curiosity tinging her voice.

“I work with the pack. Hauptman isn't available, so I'm all you've got right now. I'll be honest, you're better off talking to me; he's not very good at negotiating. It's that dominant werewolf thing that makes him used to getting what he wants. Can we talk about both of us getting what we want?”

“I see. Perhaps. Do you have the Walking Stick?”

“You know I don’t. It belongs to Mercy Thompson. I'm pretty sure I can get it, though since I know where she keeps it. Why do you even want it anyway?”

"I owe the Grey Lords," she said simply. This, I could with this, Kyle thinks.

"You're not the only one. If I'd known that you wouldn't have had to take Ben in the first place; I'd have given it to you!"

"Why would you say that?" she says, her voice edging into suspicion.

"Let's just say that I've had dealings with the Fae in the past and haven't enjoyed the experience. They can't be trusted and have been a thorn in the pack's side since our first dealings with them. I can't really discuss details but, you understand my meaning, right?" Kyle says, hoping that the witch can't tell he's lying through his teeth. Negotiation 101: try to get your adversary on your side and make them believe you're on theirs. She laughs delightedly, and he knows she has taken the bait. 

"Well, in that case, I think that we can work something out, my dear boy.

Mercy exits the office and she looks like she's going to say something, so Kyle cuts her off with a hand gesture. He points to the phone and mouths "witch" and Mercy's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"That's great to hear. I'll be happy working with you but can you do me a favor first? Can I talk to Ben? I'd like to make sure he's in one piece."

“I told you he’s a little tied up right now, Kyle. You have my word he’s very much alive,” she replied lightly.

“Under some other circumstances, I might take you at your word. You understand why I can’t do that right now.”

“You're a very smart man, Kyle Brooks. Very well. I will make this one exception as a show of good faith,” she says with a considering voice. “Speak, wolf.”

He can hear shuffling in the background and a sharp cry of pain. Ben’s voice comes across the line, and Kyle nearly cries with relief.

"Ben? Thank god. I'm coming to get you..."

“Kyle? Kyle? It hurts Kyle. Please tell her to sto--,” and he’s cut off. The witch starts speaking again as if nothing had happened. Kyle squashes down his fear for his friend so he can finish negotiations. He wants to vomit but he has to remain calm so he can rescue Ben. Then, he was going to kill this bitch.

“There. Your precious wolf is alive.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your letting me know he's alive. When I get the Walking Stick, and I will get it, where shall I meet you for the exchange?”

"No. I'll tell you where only when you have it. Be quick, though, I'm not sure your wolf is going to enjoy his time in my care. You'll be in touch. Toodles, Kyle."

The phone disconnects.

"Goddamnit!" Kyle screams and seriously considers throwing his phone, but he pockets it instead. "I swear I am going to make her pay for this. Somehow."

Mercy, who had been listening with concern from across the garage rushes over and envelops Kyle in a hug. He returns it gratefully and feels the pricking of tears.

"She's hurting him, Mercy. We've got to get him back. I will not let anyone hurt him anymore if I can help it. He's been through so much," Kyle babbles as he lets her support him. She makes soothing noises and after a moment, Kyle straightens up and scrubs his eyes. "I'll be ok, thank you."

"Anytime, Kyle. You did really well, I mean it. What did she say?" 

"She wants the Walking Stick. She doesn't seem to know it's gone and I convinced her that I can get it. I'll have to call her back when I have it in my possession so we can meet for the exchange."

"Well, if she thinks you can get it, it will give us time to figure something out, and will hopefully make her think twice about damaging Ben any more than she has." 

"So what did your witch have to say?" Kyle asks, referencing Mercy's call with Elizaveta. 

"She's in Spokane dealing with another client and she expects to be done in a couple hours. We can expect her to be back in the area sometime after eleven, probably closer to midnight." 

"The Witching Hour. Great. That's a little over five hours from now. We still haven't heard back from the pack, either." 

"Do you have any ideas?"

"If Ben were here he could probably track the phone. Don't you guys have wolf that's on the force? Maybe he could do something like track his phone or look at surveillance footage? Anything is better than what we've got now."

"George? That's a good idea. Let me call him," she says and steps away. After a few minutes she returns with a shake of her head. 

"He can't track the phone but he's going to check the camera footage and call us back. It might take awhile. While that happens, their trail is getting cold," she said referring to their initial plan for her to try tracking Ben in her Coyote form.

"Let's try that, Mercy. Waiting around is going to kill me and if we find her before she expects me to call, we might get the jump on her."

"Ok, let's do it. Let me go Change and we'll find Ben."


End file.
